


find me a place in your heart

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Coda, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Minor Patrick Brewer, Missing Scene, Personal Growth, and it needed to be with david and stevie after seeing the house, basically i needed to write a coda to that last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: "You deserve this, David."Stevie and David have another heart-to-heart after seeing the house. David is grateful.A coda to Start Spreading The News.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684510
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	find me a place in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> s6e13 had me crying every ten seconds, but the second David started tearing up I lost it. I'm not ready for the finale you guys.

He needs air.

But he’s been fidgeting with the window for the last fifteen minutes. If he rolls it down again and it gets stuck, Stevie’s bound to kill him. Her car is already shitty as it is. 

The house was beautiful, even seeing it for the fifth time. Cozy, charming, and David can’t stop thinking about the ways he can make it a _home_ with Patrick. He hasn’t even seen the inside of it yet, but he can already imagine where everything will go. They’ll have a on office, not just a desk. Sunlight will flood the living room in the morning enough so they don’t have to turn on the lights. 

Maybe it will come into the bedroom, too. Patrick would wake him up with coffee and they would just sit in bed cuddled up, like they already do. Maybe the bedroom would have a bathroom attached, maybe even with a bathtub. There will be a proper kitchen, which means they can cook. And by “they,” he means Patrick because he knows he’ll just wind up sitting on the countertop watching him the entire time. 

They’ll have a yard with flowers and maybe even a patio out back. David can see having their family and friends over on a warm night for dinner, and Patrick would play his guitar. He’d - yeah, he’d like that a lot.

The idea of being so domestic with Patrick in a house, a _home,_ brings a smile to his face. They can have late nights and slow mornings with no one to interrupt them. Maybe they’ll get a dog. Do they even want a dog? He’ll bring it up another time. 

All too soon, and yet not soon enough, they’re pulling back up to the motel. David is pulled from his daydream as Stevie puts her car in park. She turns off the engine, but neither of them make a move to get out.

David stares at the rips in his jeans, fully aware that Stevie is looking at him.

He hums, a little choked. His eyes are tingling with the threat of tears again. 

“You deserve this, David.” 

He doesn’t dare look at her. Instead he stares straight ahead at the flowers in the window-box.

Stevie continues. “Everything that happened to you before you moved here is in the past. I’m not saying what happened was right, but those people aren’t your friends, David. They’re just shitty people who-“

“Used me. I know.” He swallows hard. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are wide, unblinking as he tries not to sob.

Stevie sighs and turns her body to fully face David. She grabs both of his hands from where they sit folded on his lap and squeezes them tightly.”

“David?” 

He looks at her now. Stevie’s eyes are glassy but her expression is earnest, sincere. David purses his lips together. 

“Think about everything that you have right now.” She’s firm. “You have your store, and your family even if they’re all going their separate ways, but still _you have them._ David, you have me, you’ll always have me, and most importantly you have Patrick. I’ve never seen someone look at another person with that much love in their eyes. And I have never seen you so happy. I don’t say this to many people, but David I am so proud of you.” 

He breaks. David crumples into himself, squeezes his eyes shut and just sobs, his hands still in Stevie’s grasp. One of her hands moves to his back, rubbing little circles until he calms down from his second cry of the day.

_Fuck,_ he’s so grateful.

David takes a deep breath, leaning back into the seat. Stevie is quiet next to him. His vision is a little blurred from the tears, but he can see the tear tracks that run down her cheeks. 

“I’m proud of you, too. You’re my best friend.” David shakes his head. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” It comes out as nearly a whisper. 

Stevie smiles through a sob. 

“I need-“ David cuts himself off. “Can I hug you?” 

She’s already undoing her seatbelt. “Yeah. Yes.” 

David can’t get out of the car fast enough. They meet each other halfway, and he nearly lifts Stevie off the ground with how hard they collide. They’re both crying again, fully wrapped up in this hug. David makes a note to hug her more often, if she lets him. He thinks it will steady him. 

“I’m not going to New York,” he declares finally. 

Stevie laughs from somewhere buried in his chest. It bubbles out of her. “I know you’re not.”

If possible, David hugs her tighter. “Hey?”

She hums. 

“I really love you. I’m so happy I found you in this fuckin’ town.”

Stevie’s laughing again, and so is David, but she’s stepping back so she can look at him directly. 

“Good. Because I really love you, too. You make this place bearable.” 

David’s smiling now. A genuine smile as he tosses his head back toward the sky to take a breath. When he looks back at Stevie, his heart flutters. 

That’s his friend, _his best friend_ looking back at him matching his smile. Stevie, his first real, true, honest friend. Stevie, the first person other than Alexis to give him shit lovingly. Stevie, his maid of honor. Stevie, his family.

That’s his Stevie Budd.

He wraps her in one last, long hug and stops crying finally.

“Are you gonna go tell Patrick?” She finally asks.

David looks down at his engagement rings. “I need to make a call first,” he says. “I need to figure out how to get their number, or maybe I’ll just drive by in the morning…” He’s rambling. “I need to talk to Alexis and my parents, too.” 

Stevie puts her hands in her back pockets. “Well I’m just happy you’re staying.” 

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Me, too.” 

David looks out to the road that leads to the motel. After a moment he says, “I don’t need New York. I just need my husband.” He looks at Stevie and adds, “And I need you, too. Obviously.” 

Patrick is going to be so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You can find me at maxbegone.tumblr.com
> 
> Come yell at me or with me.


End file.
